Of Soda Stains And Cookies
by Serii-pyon
Summary: Natsume drinks soda after he eats cookies, Mikan thinking that he'll get a stomach ache. Acting on instinct, she tries to stop him. CHAOS ensues and something unexpected happens. NxM More than a fluff but non-cheesy. R&R please. OneShot.


A/N: Hey there everyone. (: So I guess I do admit that I'm slacking off on writing my other fanfic (whose title is too long, so I'll just call it Amazingly Annoying Ways) Which is because I haven't been struck by inspiration to write crack yet T.T But don't worry. I hope I'll get crazy by next week. :P

Anyways, sudden inspiration hit me like a flying ice cream truck. Therefore, nagging m consciousness to go and type this like crazy.

Oh, and yes, I know the title is really weird, but you'll get it soon enough.

Now on to the story!

**_Story is set in the anime plot line._**

* * *

_PS: I changed some parts because a lot of people said they tried that and nothing happened. Whoops. :)) So I guess I'll have to go and change some things. :))_

_PSS: Thanks to those reviewers who told me that. ))))_

* * *

_**UnBetaread **_Version - o4.26.o8 Updated some parts. o4.27.o8

* * *

**Of Soda Stains and Cookies**

_Mikan and Friends at 15_

It wasn't my fault, really.

...

Okay, so maybe technically it was.

It was recess time, and I had finally convinced the most notorious person in the middle school branch to go and eat with me. He was a boy.

And that boy was Natsume Hyuuga.

He hasn't changed at all that much since I'd known him, and he's still the cold jerk when he's with other people. But of course Ruka was a different case.

...

But was_ I_ a different case as well?

I was trying to shake away the thought from my mind when i was rudely interrupted.

"Oi. Ichigo-kara. Don't stare at me like that." (A/N: Ichigo-kara is strawberry prints)

After all these years, he still called me that annoying nickname.

I knew he was expecting me to go snap at him for calling me that for the umpteenth time.

Actually, _everyone _was expecting me to go and wrestle him or something.

But I didn't.

I was always called immature by Hotaru when we were still young.

But I was beyond that now. I was fifteen. Give me a break.

So instead of the usual screaming-to-the-top-of-my-lungs strategy, I just glared at him and stuck my tongue out.

Besides, I just realized that I _was _staring at him.

By the look of his face, he was pretty surprised. So he just gave a "Hn." and started to eat his cookies again.

Actually, I think everyone at the table was surprised. Judging from their stares at me.

I guess they're also proud of me from growing to be that mature.

While I bathe in my 10-second victory against Natsume, I just really can't help but stare at him.

Everyone else had been doing something anyway.

Ruka and Hotaru are at their usual game of "Pay or be Blackmailed."

Yuu, still the Iinchou (class president), was trying to stop them.

And Anna and Nonoko were talking in unison again. Just the usual.

_I think it's just really nice to be eating out here in the open air for once._

Meanwhile, I gaze at Natsume. He looked really cute, fiddling with a soda can and tossing it from his right hand to the left.

_I guess that counts as juggling. _I thought to myself again.

It was weird seeing him join in our group, though everyone had known each other since 10.

_He's still that kind of guy._ I say to myself as I look at him.

He looked so peaceful when he's just sitting there and eating, leaning casually against a chair. He was reading the Facts of Nutrition on the soda can.

Wait. Was that Facts of Nutrition or Nutritional Facts? Nevermind, it doesn't really matter all the same anyway.

What really matters right now is that he's eating with us. He was eating with _me._

He was eating cookies right next to me. And now he's drinking from the soda can he was fiddling with awhile ago.

...

Wait.

HE'S DRINKING FROM THE SODA CAN?!

Doesn't he know he could get a stomach ache from that? What kind of Special Star student _is _he?!

So as instinct told me to do, I tried to stop him.

I reached out to slap the can away from his lips.

But some things just don't change.

As I reached out for the can, I reached out to far. Thus, tilting my chair and causing me to fall.

Ouch. As expected.

I was still as clumsy as ever.

My head was spinning and I couldn't focus. I closed my eyes to regain composure.

The only thing I knew at that moment was that 1.) I look like a total idiot and 2.) my face landed on the firm, petal-soft, luscious...

Ground?

Something wasn't right. Since when was the ground firm, petal-soft and luscious all at the same time? Why is it wet? I knew it wasn't raining.

I opened my eyes and tried focus.

Natsume? What in the world?!

Then suddenly it dawned into me.

I was in lip-lock with Natsume.

No. That statement was wrong.

I _am _in lip-lock with Natsume.

Wait.

...

"I'M KISSING HIM?!" I suddenly jolted upright.

I saw everyone stare.

Ruka was blushing.

Hotaru had her camera out.

Anna and Nonoko were squealing like fangirls.

I think Yuu was having a nosebleed. I wonder why. Must be the heat.

BUT THAT WASN'T THE POINT RIGHT NOW!

"How long..." Natsume suddenly asked.

What kind of incomprehensible question was that?

"Huh?" I reply with uncertainty.

" I said, how long are you planning to stay like this?"

I look at Natsume like he just invented a new curse word.

_baka! baka! baka!_

I think Hotaru just hit me with her baka gun.

She sent me flying off to a nearby tree.

"Ow..." I cried in pain. The gun really hurts.

When I stood up. I look at Natsume. He was still sprawled into the ground.

So that means...

Another realization hit me.

I was sitting on top of him. No wonder we kissed. I fell off the chair and knocked him off with me.

Thus, explaining why there was soda on his uniform.

No wonder it felt wet on top of him.

A blush crept through me tinting my cheeks dark red.

I wondered what was more embarrassing, spilling soda on him and not realizing, or falling on top of him, kissing him accidentally, and mistaking him for the ground?

I walked over to him slowly, nervously. Afraid that he might set my skirt or hair on fire _again._

He stood up from the ground as everyone watched our every move. Shifting their eyes from me to Natsume and back, repeating every few seconds. Obviously nervous for me as well. Everyone except one. Hotaru, as usual, was snapping pictures away in her camera with a cold smile on her face.

I took a few more steps towards him.

He was watching me.

That made my heart beat even faster than it was before.

I was face to face with him now.

"Natsume... I-I'm s-sorry..." I had managed to stutter. I could feel the tears fill the brim of my eyelids. I was half-afraid of what he was going to say and do and half-terrified on what he _wasn't._

There was an awkward silence between us. As if the whole school had become silent to make me feel even more nervous. I was so nervous to the point that I couldn't look at anyone else anymore, afraid I might cry. I didn't want to cry. I knew I was over-reacting, but who knew what Natsume was going to do. Make me his slave? Lock me up in his closet? Rape me? Eat me? I didn't know!

I think my heart was palpitating.

"You stained my shirt. Baka." he said as he slightly messed up my hair.

"Huh?" was all I could muster. I was confused.

"You're going to wash it." he added.

"That's all?" I couldn't help but ask.

"..."

"Yeah. I guess." his tone albeit confused.

"After all the nervous brain wracking sht I had to go through while walking towards you? After all that just happened, you tell me to wash your shirt?!"

I guess I couldn't help but snap. What in the world was he up to?

"Why, do you want me to make you my slave? Or do you want me to eat you?" he smirked. Obviously amused at all this.

"No, it's just that... never mind." I fell silent. Natsume really does have a strange mind.

"Umm... guys... why don't we head back now?" Yuu suddenly suggested.

It was weird. As if the others weren't even present during the whole incident.

We all agreed to go altogether, but somehow, the others suddenly disappeared during the middle of the walk.

Now it's just me and Natsume in awkward silence once more.

"Ano... what just happened?" I asked Natsume, hoping to get a word out of him.

"... Well, you suddenly had the fetish to go slap my soda can away from me, you fell with me to the ground, spilling soda on me in the process, then we accidentally kissed while you were on top of me, and Imai shot you with her gun, and sudden realization dawned on you and you apologized, and then I told you to wash my shirt for me when we get back." He replied.

I fell silent for a few seconds.

"... Ichigo?" he asked.

Then I suddenly burst out laughing. He raised an eyebrow, assessing if the person beside him was still sane.

"I can't believe you can be _that _talkative, and not ask me." I said as I kept laughing at him.

"Ask you what?"

"..."

And he calls _me _an idiot.

"Aren't you even gonna ask me why I slapped the can away from you?" I asked ever-so curiously.

"Oh that. Isn't it because if you eat cookies and drink soda you'd get a stomach ache? Plus, it doesn't go well with cookies either." He replied, accompanied by a sly smirk.

...

"So you _knew?!_" I asked. Somehow outraged.

He just laughed at me.

After we kissed, he knew all along?!

"What is your _problem?!_" I said, snapping.

He didn't reply.

I wonder where Hotaru and the others are.

...

Probably spying on us.

Nah. It doesn't really matter right now.

But sometimes I really do think Natsume's an alien.

"Baka." He suddenly said, interrupting my thoughts yet again.

"...What?" I asked, irritatingly.

"You don't get a stomach ache when you drink a soda after you eat cookies. That only happens with juice _(A/N: I think. :)) My Mom said so.)_" He smirked.

He was right. I remember now.

...

I think I looked like an idiot doing what I just did. Damn.

So does that mean he did it on purpose? Weirdo. I suddenly blushed. I shake the thought away again.

No way. I smiled. I think he saw me.

-o0o-Some Nearby Park Bench-o0o-

"Yes, Mikan, he did it on purpose." smirked Koko, the infamous mind-reader answered out of the blue, as if talking to himself.

"Mikan, he likes you." he smiled pleasingly to himself as he looks at two 15-year-old students walking side-by-side.

"No." he grinned even wider.

"He loves you."

-o0o-Classroom, Next Day-o0o-

"Hey Natsume, can I ask you something?" asked Koko early in the morning the following day.

Natsume slightly lowered his manga. A signal that means 'what is it' in normal people talk.

"What happens if a person purposely drinks soda after he eats cookies so that the girl he likes notices him and tries to stop him?"

"..."

Silence.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!! He set my pants on fire!!"

"_That _is what's going to happen."

* * *

PS: For those who haven't read my A/N above, I changed some parts because people said that you _can't _get a stomach ache when you do that. So yeah. My bad. )) I changed it a bit. I know it sounds stupid and rushed, so forgive me for that. :)) I am in serious need of someone to go beta this. PM me if you want to. :)

Thanks guys.

* * *

Owari.

Lesson learned: 1.)If you want to keep your pants, don't read Natsume's mind. (:

2.)Mikan, it's juice, not soda, that can cause stomach problems. (let's pretend that her 'stupid hormones' are activated again. )) )


End file.
